ai shi teru sasuke lemon
by kItonA-XD
Summary: hey this is a sasuke one shot/lemon. this takes place when sasuke is at orochomaru's base


Sasuke

You wondered around Orochimaru's bass looking for something to do, again. You turned a corner and found yourself being pushed up against the wall and a pair of lips against your neck. At first you struggled trying in vain to get out. After a minute you couldn't help but moan slightly as he found your week spot. You felt him smirk on your neck and you finally looked down to see Sasuke. You didn't have time to be shocked as he bit down on your neck causing you moan louder. You smirked to yourself

'Finally something interesting to do.' You thought to yourself.

You wrapped your arm around his neck and ran your fingers through his silky hair and tugged on it a little to get his attention. He growled slightly, unhappy at being interrupted but did look up at you.

"Your room, now." You demanded

He smirked up at you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. He took off running as fast as he could. You began to leave a trail of kisses down his pale neck and smirked a little to yourself as he emitted a tiny moan and sped up a little more.

He finally came to his door and slammed it shut when you finally got through it he, once again, pushed you up against the wall and kissed you fiercely, passionately. You opened your mouth almost immediately when his tong brushed against your lips. You moaned once again as his talented tong began to explore your mouth and brushed up against yours coaxing it to play. Soon the need for air won and you separated still connected by a string of saliva that eventually came to break and land on your chin. He stared into your lust filled eyes before returning to your neck and began to suck and bite on your soft spot. He roamed your body with his hands putting one hand under your top to rub gentle patterns on your stomach, causing you to squirm in pleasure.

He finally got work on removing your top then his own. You took a couple of seconds to admire his nicely toned abs and beautiful pale unmarked skin. You began to run your hands over his skin to distract him as you knocked the back of his knees causing you both to hit the ground with a grunt. You began to bite down his neck and chest before moving back up and kissing him and demanding entrance to his mouth.

He flipped you both over so he was on top and began to nip and bit down your shoulder and down again to the valley between your breasts causing you to gasp and moan. He then moved across to your right breast and trailed his tong around your nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it then nipping it softly. He then gave it a lick as if in apology then repeated this process to your other nipple. You were writhing on the floor moaning softly the sound slowly growing as he trailed down her navel to the bottom of her shorts that he removed with his teeth while removing his own trousers revelling his impressive erection. You stared down at his erection then licked your lips and wrapping her legs over his chest telling him to hurry up.

He smirked up at her as he ran his tong over her clitoris and sucking on it softly. She through her head back in silent pleasure banging her head on the floor, not noticing the pain in favour of the heightening pleasure that Sasuke was giving her. He spread her legs a little wider so he could get to the most intimate part. He stuck his tong out and pushed it as far as he could into her and wiggled it around for a while then began to lick up and down her before once again inserting his tong into her. He reached up a finger and inserted it in alongside his tong. He moved it in and out of her until she whined wanting more. He removed his tong and replaced it with another finger then another. He began to move then around stroking your walls softly yet firmly then began to stretch you out some more. While he was doing this he bent down and began to suck on her nipple causing her to scream out in utter pleaser.

"Ahh Sasukeeee hurrrry!"

He looked up at her and nodded, removing his fingers he stroked himself a couple of times spreading the pre-come that had gathered at the tip. He lined himself up at her entrance and began to push in slowly, biting his lip so he wouldn't just start pounding into her. Once all the way in he stopped giving her time adjust.

Not long later she wrapped her arms and legs around him, taking that as an ok he began small shallow thrusts into her. After a while the thrust became harder and deeper earning a loud and satisfied moan from the beauty beneath him. He bent his head down bringing her into a messy kiss. Placing his hands over her head for leverage he began to thrust into her harder.

"SAUSKE, faster!"

All to happy to oblige to her wish he began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could. She tightened her legs around his waist and began to meet his thrusts as hard as she could, causing him to moan along with her. His deep and sexy moan in her ear was all it took to bring her over the edge and with one last scream she came. Her clenching walls around him helped bring him over the edge and with a few more thrusts he came within her.

Seconds after there very gratifying orgasm he pulled out of her and fell down to the side of her. He reached out one of his arms and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his chest and began to stroke meaningless patterns on his chest. He smiled down fondly at her while he played with her hair.

"Aishiteru." He whispered into her ear after he thought she was asleep.

She smiled softly to herself thinking the same thing, before she drifted asleep.


End file.
